Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3: The Lawyer, The Ninja, and The Assassin
by DeityFox7
Summary: As Phoenix Wright struggles with a solid guilty case, he is sent to another dimension, where he meets Deadpool and Strider Hiryu. As they find out they have been entered in a tournament to get back home, the three are forced to work together to go back, but as their journey unfolds, the three soon uncover the truth behind the tournament. Find out what they are now!
1. Prologue

Prologue

Author's Note: I've been playing Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 so much that it turns out to be my favorite fighting game to this day, so I decided to write a story about my favorite team: Phoenix Wright, Deadpool, and Strider Hiryu. Keep in mind that even though this is a story of UMVC3, I wanted the Capcom characters and Marvel characters to not recognize each other, just to make the story more interesting. I also wanted Wright to fall in love with one of the characters. I was thinking Felicia, but if you guys have any other ideas, please let me know. Otherwise, let's get this show on the road!

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or Capcom. All characters belong to their respective owners. Enjoy!

"Your Honor! This evidence clearly shows that the defendant was not at the crime scene at the given time!" asserted the man with spikey hair and a blue suit.

"Oh, really? And how can you confirm that claim by holding a plunger, Mr. Wright?"

A confused and embarrassed look appeared on Phoenix Wright's face as he realized he was holding a plunger, the wrong piece of evidence, in his hand. "Oh, sorry about that. It was my fault…" Nick said while putting away the item.

"Hmph. Give it up, Wright! You've been making countless mistakes since this trial began. There's no way you can win," stated the man in the ravishing magenta suit, Miles Edgeworth.

"Nick! I know you can win! Convince them that I'm not guilty, man!" exclaimed Larry Butz, Nick's best friend and client for this case. Larry has been blamed for murders before, but nothing like this.

Nick looked to his right to see Maya trying her best to keep him motivated.

"Hang in there, Nick! There's got to be something that proves that Larry wasn't there!" As Nick glanced to his left, he could see Missile whimpering and Detective Gumshoe with a confident look on his face, for he knew victory would go to Edgeworth this time. Nick looked back to his desk, to his papers, and to his Court Record. No matter how much he focused, nothing added up.

_"What's going on?" _he thought to himself in frustration. _"I used up all the evidence, and it seems like I don't even have enough. The victim and cause of death both seem so unnatural, as if they were from another world... How could Larry be blamed for something he couldn't possibly do? Laser beam to the back of the head…? This makes no sense!"_ Nick slammed his head down on his desk in frustration and kept it down. _"There's no way I can win this…"_

"Come on, Nick! I know you can do it!" yelled Maya in encouragement.

The Judge cleared his throat. "If the defense can no longer proceed, I shall now declare my verdict."

_"Please, no. I can't let it end like this!"_ thought Phoenix in frustration.

The Judge raised his gavel and started, "I declare the defendant, Larry Butz…"

_"Please! I just wish I had more time to investigate for evidence! I just need more time!"_

As the Judge was about to slam his gavel, the courtroom started rumbling. Everyone had a confused look on their face, including Phoenix and Maya. Maya grabbed onto Phoenix's arm. "Nick what's going on?!"

"I'm not sure, but hold on!" Phoenix exclaimed as he held onto his desk. In an instant, the ceiling of the courtroom completely broke off, revealing a giant purple void above everyone. The Jury and audience, including Larry, fled for their lives outside the courthouse.

"What is the meaning of this?!" asked the Judge as he panicked. The force of the dark void lifted the Judge off his seat into the portal (he kept his gavel with him, of course).

"Your Honor!" Phoenix yelled as he held on for dear life. The force of suction was too great for Phoenix. Both he and Maya screamed in terror as they flew inside the dark portal. Worried about his friends, Missile jumped out of the audience section and into the portal; Gumshoe tried to stop the dog.

"Missile! Get back here! Darn dog…" but it was too late. The portal closed right before their eyes.

Edgeworth was in total shock as he tried his best to process the events that just happened through his mind. Gumshoe took notice of Edgeworth's condition, ran over to him, and asked, "Are you okay, sir?"

"There are more important things to worry about than me, Detective!" replied Edgeworth as he looked at the detective in anger.

Phoenix Wright finally opened his eyes. "Nngh… What happened back there…?" said Nick as he sat up and rubbed his head. "All I can remember was me losing in court, then that giant portal appeared that both Maya and I…" at that moment, Phoenix came to a realization. "Maya! Where's Maya?! MAYA! HELLO?! MAYA!" Phoenix shouted at what seemed to be complete nothingness. He was sad that he couldn't find his best partner.

Phoenix looked around to see that he was inside a giant black room, with dark green lines on every floor and wall, making the room glow with astonishment.

"Where in the world am I…?" Nick asked himself in complete curiosity. As Nick turned around to further observe the dark room, he was suddenly tackled down by a giant robotic tiger.

"Ah! Help! Get this thing off me! Bad kitty! Bad kitty!" Phoenix shouted as he struggled to get the robot off of him.

Suddenly, a loud and rough voice boomed throughout the room. "Stop, tiger!" The robotic tiger dismounted off of the lawyer and ran to a man with ninja-like attire, a long red scarf, and a giant glowing blade. The man approached Phoenix, lent a hand to him, and asked, "Are you alright?"

Phoenix looked up at him and took his hand. As he rose to his feet, he replied, "I'm fine, thanks. Who are you?"

The man explained as he petted his tiger, "My name is Strider Hiryu. I am part of an elite group of ninja-like agents called the Striders. You may call me Hiryu. The Striders carry on missions that are given to them, no matter what circumstances. I am truly sorry about my tiger's foolish mistake. I sent him out to find out where we were. Now that I have introduced myself to you, you must now tell me who you are, sir."

"Oh, me? My name's Phoenix Wright. I'm a defense attorney who fights for my clients' freedom at all costs!" Phoenix Wright struck a pose, but brought a frown to his face as he remembered the case he just took. "But lately, I've been really sucking in my recent cases. That's how I got here in the first place! I was minding my own business in court, uncovering the truth from testimonies with evidence, when suddenly this giant purple void sucks my partner and myself in, only to transport me here!"

Strider took notice of what Nick just said and asked, "Wait… did you say 'giant purple void'?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well when I was on a mission to kill a harsh governor, the floor started shaking and that purple void you were talking about appeared right in from of me and pulled me in. That's how I ended up here."

"Wow, that's pretty intense. Wait, you were going to kill someone?!" Phoenix questioned in shock.

"It was not my intention; I was only following orders," explained Hiryu.

"Oh, I see. Phew. You almost made me panic there. Well, we should probably try to find out where we are and find the exit to this place," Nick suggested. Strider agreed with this suggestion, so the two decided to work together for the time being.

The two walked around to see if they could find anything different, but it all looked the same; not even Strider's tiger could find a way out. The two of them talked about their sense of justice in society. Phoenix wasn't really fond of Strider at first, considering how he killed people on a weekly basis, but as he got to know Hiryu more and more, he turned out to be a pretty nice guy! As the two continued on their way, a random man in red and black appeared right in front of Nick, screaming, "BOO!"

"Wha…!" Nick cried while falling down.

"Did I scare you?" the man asked with a giggle. The ninja brought his glowing orange blade to the man's throat. The man moved the blade away and said, "Easy there, ninja boy. Don't want any trouble. Well, not now, anyway. LOL."

As Hiryu helped Nick back up, the lawyer asked, "Just who in the heck are you?"

"Silly me. Where are my manners? Introduction time!" The man ran around the two and placed his arms around them. He looked at both of them and said, "Both of you (and you, too, reader)… Call me Deadpool. I was born to be somebody big in life. After becoming a street hustler, I signed up for the Weapon X project and they turned me into the super duper awesome fun guy I am now! So after that, I became an assassin for the thrills and cash. You can't spell 'assassin' without sin, and twice the ass!"

Strider was not too fond of Deadpool's reason to kill others, so he was ready to strike. Deadpool took notice, backed away, and took out two glowing cards, saying, "Back off! Or I'll use my magical glowing baseball cards on you!"

Nick looked at one of the cards closely and said, "Wait a second… That's Maya, the Judge, and Missle!" while taking the card away from Deadpool.

Strider also noticed a card that looked familiar and said, "My Options!" while swiping the card away from him as well.

"Hey! No fair!" Deadpool replied while pouting.

"Where did you get these?" Nick asked curiously.

"I just found them on the floor. Honest," replied the assassin. After inspecting the other two carefully, Deadpool came to realization and said, "Oh, just so you guys know, there's no need to introduce yourselves. I know both of you already."

"What? You do? How?" both Phoenix Wright and Strider Hiryu asked simultaneously.

"I've got your video games," Deadpool responded while showing both of them their respective video games.

Nick and Hiryu took their games and observed them in confusion. Before they could ask Deadpool what these things they were holding were, and why Deadpool even had these, the green lights from the floor, ceiling, and walls illuminated so strongly that it was almost blinding. The three of them didn't know what was going on at all.

The next thing they heard left them even more confused. A male voice boomed, "Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the world of Marvel vs. Capcom, where the finest heroes assemble! Get ready for the fight of you life!"

Author's Note: There you go! I knew I could do it, and this is only the beginning! The whole card concept will be explained later on as the story progresses. Which UMVC3 character would you want to see with Phoenix Wright other than Felicia? Do you think Nick should go into Turnabout Mode earlier in the story or until the very end? If you have any suggestions for the story, be sure to tell me! Be sure to comment, rate, and review this chapter and the story! Thanks for reading! :D


	2. Chapter 1 - Single and Ready to Mingle

Chapter 1: Single and Ready to Mingle

* * *

Author's Note: It's time to really get this story started. I wanted this chapter to be about our heroes getting to know the other characters. I was trying to think of a way I could introduce the other characters, so I could have an opening ceremony and a party. I didn't want every chapter to be based solely on fighting, so the story could have more depth. Other than that, let's go!

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel nor Capcom. All characters belong to their respective owners, except a few new characters that I made. Enjoy!

* * *

"Marvel vs. Capcom? What does he mean by that?" Nick asked as he wondered where the voice came from.

"I have no idea…" replied Hiryu.

"Hey, guys! I see a door!" said Deadpool while pointing at the door. The three ran as fast they could to finally escape, but were stopped by male and female.

"So you three must be Phoenix Wright, Deadpool, and Strider Hiryu," said the man with a blue shirt and black pants while looking at his clipboard.

"We've been expecting you. Welcome to the Training Room," said the woman with glasses and a gold dress.

"Who are you guys?" asked Nick.

"My name is Finnegan Rochester, but please call me Finn. This is my partner, Annabelle Williams. You may refer to her as Anna if you want," Finn explained. He didn't look too burly, nor too scrawny. He was at an average man's height and had a pretty serious attitude. He had dark hair and green eyes.

"We are the announcers for this tournament," stated Anna. She had dark brown hair and beautiful blue eyes. She had an average woman's height and body shape. Her tone of voice was pretty calm and happy.

"Tournament? What tournament?" asked Strider.

"You three have been chosen to participate in an all new fighting tournament. Each of you is from a different world; our portals sent you here, to the world of Marvel vs. Capcom, a combined world of Marvel and Capcom," explained Finn.

"According to your guys' video games, you both are from Capcom and I already know I'm from Marvel, thanks to the Internet fanbase, stated Deadpool while looking at their respective games.

"Exactly," said Anna.

"Wait… did you guys say 'fighting tournament'?" asked Phoenix.

"Yes. Why do you ask?" replied Anna.

"How in the world am I going to fight anyone?! I'm a lawyer, not a fighter! Do I look like I'm ready to be physically abused by people?!" Nick started to panic. Deadpool handed him a paper bag to breathe into. Nick thanked him and did so.

"Don't be silly, Mr. Wright. Of course you can fight. Your hidden potential will come out very soon. Come. We will show you three the room you're staying in," Finn said as him and Annabelle led the way through the outside halls.

"Hmm… I smell epic foreshadowing…" Deadpool said as the three followed them.

"Deadpool, I've been meaning to ask… why do you always wear a mask?" Nick asked while observing Deadpool's face.

"Hehe! That rhymes!" said Deadpool with a smile, but then his face became serious as he said, "I would never want to give away my identity. And because my face is too awesome to show you guys!"

"Wade Wilson?" asked Hiryu while looking into the assassin's driver's license.

"Damn it… I've gotta stop doing that," Deadpool said while snatching his license away. "Note to self: keep wallet in a better place."

* * *

"And this is where you three will stay throughout the entire tournament," Finn explained.

"What time is it now?" asked Nick.

"It's about 12:30 PM. That gives you guys enough time to rest and get ready for the opening ceremony and party starting at 4:00 PM," Annabelle said while checking her watch.

"Did you say 'party'? I love parties!" said Deadpool with anticipation.

"Let's just hope you don't kill someone," replied Strider.

"Well, you three should get some rest. We'll come by here later to pick you guys up," said Finn as he and Anna started walking away.

"Wait! Hold on a second! I have something to ask you guys," Phoenix said and they stopped on their tracks.

"Yes? What is it, Mr. Wright?" asked Anna.

"Well, while we were looking for a way out of that place, Wade here found these two glowing cards on the floor. We wanted to know if you guys knew anything about these," said Phoenix while showing the two cards to them.

"Of course we know about. We are the ones who made them that way. Leave it to us!" Finn and Anna said simultaneously. Finnegan took Phoenix Wright's card and Annabelle took Strider Hiryu's card. Both of them took their places, struck unique poses, and held the cards faced up out in front of them, causing the cards to glow with a golden aura. At that moment, Maya, the Judge, and Missile came out of the card and fell on the floor; the eagle and the orb came out of the other card and approached Strider. They were happy to see Hiryu, just as much as he was to see them.

"Nick? Is that you?" asked Maya as she looked up at Phoenix.

"Maya! It's really you! I'm so happy to see you safe," Nick said while lifting her up off her feet. Maya embraced her partner and bawled her eyes out all over his shoulder like a little schoolgirl.

"Nick! It was so dark in there! I was all alone and I thought you were dead! Then I found the Judge and Missile. We didn't know what to do and then we ended up here."

"Relax, Maya. It's going to be alright."

"This is such a touching reunion," Wade said as he started crying and blowing his nose with tissues.

"You have a lot of explaining to do, Mr. Wright," said the Judge while standing up.

Phoenix Wright explained everything to Maya and the Judge: who Finn and Anna were, how they were responsible for bringing them all her, and the true reason why they were all there in the first place.

"So, you see, this is why we are in another dimension, Your Honor."

"Ah, yes. That would explain the unusual events that took place back in the courtroom," said the Judge.

"Don't worry, Mr. Wright. We'll be sure to find them a separate room, said Anna.

Nick said his goodbyes to his friends. The three men entered the room and were amazed with the spectacle. It contained three large beds, a desk to work on with a laptop, a large closet, and an average-sized restroom.

"Wow! This place is awesome!" Wade said as he ran to the first bed and jumped on it numerous times.

"I have to say, this place isn't half bad," said Hiryu as he sat on the third bed with his animals.

"I think I'm going to sleep right now. All this inter-dimensional transport has made me so tired," Phoenix said while yawning. He took off his shoes, shirt and tie and lied down on the middle bed to get comfortable. He didn't know what to expect on this journey, and he felt like he didn't want to find out. Right after closing his eyes, Phoenix Wright fell to an everlasting sleep.

* * *

Phoenix Wright awoke to a crashing sound.

"Wha…?! What was that?"

"Oops… sorry," Deadpool said while looking at the broken vase on the floor.

"Damn it, Wade! I told you not to touch anything!" said Hiryu. Nick looked at the nearby clock and saw that it was now 3:00 PM. Deadpool saw that Phoenix was awake and said, "Wakey, wakey, sleepy baby! How did you sleep?"

"Like a baby" responded Strider. "I heard your snores."

Phoenix felt embarrassed, but set the thought aside and realized it was almost time for the ceremony.

"C'mon, guys! We have to get ready for this thing," said Nick. He leapt off his bed and went to the closet. As he looked inside, he was shocked by the sight: there were six different version of the suit he wore coming here, each in six different colors (there were two of each color, in case one of them ripped or got dirty). While looking through the suits, Phoenix spotted a black tuxedo with a red bow tie. "This'll work," he said while taking the suit out and laying it out on the bed.

"Hey, have you guys seen my mask?" asked Deadpool while coming out of the bathroom. Nick saw that Wade was naked with only a towel, but worst of all, he took of Deadpool's ugly, burned face.

"Oh, my god! What the hell happened to you?!" Nick asked while shielding his face in fear.

"Oh, so that's why you always wear a mask," said Hiryu while looking away.

* * *

After much preparation, it was now 3:45 and the three men were ready to go (how ironic that they were all wearing the same suit).

"This suit is killing me," said Hiryu as he pulled on his collar.

"Aw, c'mon, Hiryu. It's not so bad. We should all be happy and excited! This is going to be one hell of a party!" Deadpool said with anticipation. Before Nick could object, they heard a knocking sound on the door. When Nick opened it, Anna was there, waiting for them.

"Ready to go?" she asked them.

"Ready!" the three said in unison.

* * *

Anna led the three through the halls. After much walking, they finally arrived at an enormous ballroom with chairs and tables all around. They seemed to be the last team to arrive, since every other participant was there. As Anna looked to her left, she noticed Finnegan approaching her, along with Maya, the Judge, and Missile. Maya wore a beautiful glittering purple dress, the Judge wore a nice gray suit, and even Missile wore a collar with a bow tie.

"You three look great," Finn complimented the three men.

"As do these three look wonderful," anna said while looking at Maya, the Judge and Missile.

"It's been a long time since I've seen you wear a dress like that," said Nick to Maya. "Are you sure you don't feel uncomfortable not wearing your spirit medium uniform?"

"It does feel a little weird, but I'll get used to it. Every person has do new things in life, right?" Maya asked Nick. He agreed.

"Now that we are all here, we just need to find your table and line you up with the others; then the ceremony can begin," Finn said. He guided them to Table 18, the remaining table in the entire room. Maya asked Hiryu if she could play with his animals and he kindly accepted. Even Missile and the robotic tiger got along just fine.

Every participant was taken to the backstage to get ready for the ceremony. Next, Finn and Anna went onstage and to the stand.

"Is everyone ready for the tournament?" Finn asked the audience. They all let out a mighty "Yeah!"

"That really wasn't loud enough. I repeat," Anna started, "'Is everyone ready for the tournament?!'" At that moment, the walls to the ballroom began to slide down, revealing the inside of an enormous stadium , with thousands of people filling up every seat. They responded to Anna's question with a roaring "YEAH!" that blasted throughout the entire arena around them. Their cheers and applause were music to both Finn and Anna's ears.

"Welcome to Marvel vs. Capcom! That's right, an all-new tournament! The superheroes are all here! Who will rise to the top?" announced Finn.

"In this competition, we have gathered the greatest fighters to team up and duke it out with each other to become the greatest of all! We will introduce every team to you right now!" yelled Anna. Finn lined up everyone together, with Phoenix Wright, Strider Hiryu, and Deadpool in the very back of the line. The contestants did not hear the noise outside (the walls were very thick), so they couldn't hear the outside roars. Finn led each team to the stage as Anna called them up one by one. Every member was asked about their origins. Both heroes and villains were called up. After a long waiting session, it was finally the last team's turn to go up.

"Alright, guys. It's your turn. You've got nothing to worry about. All you have to do is tell her what you do for a living and what you think about the tournament. Got it?" asked Finn.

"Got it," the three said.

"You have all seen many teams with people of different shapes and sizes. And now, our final team: Phoenix Wright, Deadpool, and Strider Hiryu!" yelled Anna. Finn guided them out to the front stage. When they passed through the curtains, they were amazed with the large grass fields and giant stadium. They were confused by how quickly a simple ballroom could change into an Olympic-like stadium. The audience cheered and applauded with all their might. Nick glanced at the other teams and waved to the crowd. Deadpool made various poses to stun the crowd. Hiryu, on the other hand, was not as excited. He examined the contestants in front of him, who would be his worthy targets in battle.

"How are you guys feeling tonight?" Anna asked them.

"Feelin' pretty good," Deadpool answered.

"Let's get to know you guys a bit more. What do you do for a living?" asked Finn.

"I'm a defense attorney, so I defend my clients in court," Nick said.

"Because I am part of the Striders, a group of ninja warriors, I participate in acts of murder or espionage," said Hiryu.

"Since I'm an assassin, I 'K' word people… for money!" responded Wade.

"'K' word? What do you mean, Deadpool?" Anna asked.

"All will be revealed in Chapter 2…" said Deadpool. No one knew what he meant by that, but they ignored him and moved on.

"Wow, that's great!" said Anna. She turned to all the other participants and said, "You guys better watch your backs! These guys mean business." She turned to Nick this time.

"So, Mr. Wright. You are a very handsome man. A guy like you must get all the ladies, just like Mr. Stark over there. So tell me, got any girlfriends back home?" asked Anna.

"No, not really. I'm not with anyone at the moment. I've been scared to have girlfriends in the past, considering my last one tried to poison and kill me, but I wouldn't mind seeing some girl surprise me," Nick responded.

"You hear that, ladies? Phoenix is single! You should take this chance before it's too late!" yelled Anna. Nick blushed as he heard the giggles of women in the audience, along with the applause.

"And that's about all the time we have. We thank you three for coming tonight and we wish you the best of luck," Finn said to them. The three thanked the both of them and went back to their table. "Remember, contestants, the first round starts tomorrow at 10:00 AM, so get plenty of sleep. Until then…"

"Goodnight, everyone!" Finn and Anna said in unison.

The walls rose out of the ground and enclosed them inside, become a ballroom once again, as if it never changed before.

"All right, everyone! It's the moment you've all been waiting for! The party!" said Finn. Loud music blared through the huge stereos and many people got out of their seats and started dancing. Deadpool knew that it was party time, so he ripped off his tuxedo, put on a sombrero, and joined in a conga line.

"Best. Day. EVER!" said Deadpool. Nick and Strider sat at their table, watching everything unfold.

"Great party, huh?" asked Nick.

"I guess you could say that. I'm usually not the social type," responded Hiryu. Maya and the Judge approached Nick and Strider. Maya spoke up.

"Nick! The Judge and I ate burgers, but when we went back to get more, they wouldn't let us because we weren't contestants! Go get us some more, please Nick?" Maya whined. Nick sighed.

"Fine. I'll be back, Hiryu," said Nick. After Nick got Maya a huge pile of burgers, he returned to Hiryu and continued the conversation.

"I see what you mean, about the whole social type thing. For most of my life, I've always been reluctant about trusting people, considering how many people I've met have lied to keep the truth hidden," Nick said. As he looked at everyone's dancing, he noticed one girl leaning on the wall. She took notice of him and waved to him. She had long, blue flowing hair, fabulous blue eyes and a gorgeous blue sparkling dress, along with high heels. She also had hands and feet of actual cat fur.

"…and the Striders are always hidden in the shadows, which means—Mr. Wright? Phoenix? Are you listening to me?" asked Hiryu.

"Huh…? Oh, sorry… I was just … who is she?" wondered Nick.

"Who?" asked Hiryu. Deadpool rushed to Nick and said, "That's Felicia. She's literally a cat lady, not just a woman who has cats. She has actual fur all over her body. She's part of the Darkstalkers, a group of warriors that fight for their own reasons in the night. While she may look cheerful, she is a force to be reckoned with."

"Wow, thanks, Wade," said Nick. Deadpool looked deep into Nick's eyes and said in a sing-son voice, "Nick's got crush! Nick's got a crush! Go on. Talk to her."

Nick felt embarrassed and wanted to punch Deadpool , but instead got out of his seat and approached her.

"Great party, huh?" Nick asked just as he did to Hiryu, considering he had nothing else to say to start the conversation.

"It really is," she responded with a lighthearted tone in her voice. When she looked at him slowly, she said, "Hey, you're that lawyer guy, aren't you?"

"Yeah. Phoenix Wright. And you are Felicia, correct?" he said back to her.

"Y-Yeah. How did you know my name?" she asked.

"A friend of mine knows everyone here."

The two talked for a few hours about the things they had in common. They talked throughout the entire party. Deadpool danced, drank, and tried to pick up women the entire night. Strider, on the other hand, had a different experience. He noticed that there was a woman with crimson-colored hair watching him carefully through the night.

"Hey, after the first round… do you want to get a coffee or something?" Nick asked Felicia.

"That sounds great. It's a deal," she said with a smile.

"So, I guess I'll see you around in this competition?"

"Yeah. See you."

Nick and Felicia waved at each other and went their separate ways as the party came to a close. Nick and Hiryu actually managed to carry the drunk Deadpool all the way back to their own room. They laid him out on the bed and they got undressed.

"Finally. I hate this suit. How was it with the lady?" asked Hiryu.

"It was great. We got along just fine," said Nick.

"Nick's got a girlfriend! Nick's got a girlfriend! LOL!" said Wade drunkenly. Nick punched him in frustration. Nick looked inside the closet to fins pajamas for the three of them. Nick took the blue-colored pajamas, tossed the red ones to Hiryu, and forcefully threw the black ones directly at Deadpool's face.

"Do I really have to wear these?" asked Hiryu.

"If you don't want to be cold at night, then yes, yes you do," answered Nick while brushing his teeth. Hiryu and Nick dressed into their pajamas, while Wade stayed in his tux and used his pajamas as a pillow. They all got settled in bed.

"Goodnight, you two," said Phoenix Wright.

"Goodnight," said Strider Hiryu.

"Nighty-night, guys!" said Deadpool. He threw up from drinking so much. Mr. Wright groaned and closed his eyes, thinking only about Felicia.

* * *

Author' Note: I finally did it! Chapter 1 is done! This chapter was so long compared to the prologue, so when I do the next ones, who knows how long they'll be. I chose Felicia to be with Nick because I really like her attitude, and because she is in my Top 5 Favorite Women in Video Games. :3 I want to say, Wesker and Dr. Doom are not participants in this tournament. Their parts will play out later, along with the cards Nick and Hiryu had. Do you think Chun-Li should have for feelings for Nick while he is with Felicia? Or should she have feelings for Strider? Or neither? How will Nick and Felicia's future relationship play out? Who was that woman carefully watching Hiryu? Will Deadpool get any women? All these questions will be answered later on in the story. Remember to rate and review this chapter. Tell me what you think.

Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
